


Bad idea

by lotioncryogenics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff and Smut, because I’m gay, girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioncryogenics/pseuds/lotioncryogenics
Summary: 11:36 pmHeyCatra pressed send. Fuck. Why did she do that. Her phone buzzed before she could think about it longerAdora: Hey ;) wyd?———Inspired by Bad Idea! By Girl in Red because I’m gay and I wish I had a girlfriend like Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Bad idea

11:36 pm

Hey

Catra pressed send. Fuck. Why did she do that. Her phone buzzed before she could think about it longer

Adora: Hey ;) wyd?

Catra sighed and started typing. Her hopes of Adora being asleep and not seeing her thirst trap were dashed.

_ It was a bad idea, calling you up _

Catra: not much. just got off work

Adora: I’ll come pick u up? 

Catra hesitated. She knew where this was going. They would make it to Catras house and get lost in each other and by the morning, Catra would wake up next to her ex. An ex she was so desperately trying to get over.

Her phone buzzed again. 

Adora: please? I miss you babey 

Catra bit her tongue. She could imagine Adoras pouty face and voice. Her heart ached.

_ Was such a bad idea, ‘cause now I’m even more lost _

Catra: sure.

Adora: cool. Be right there :)

She was in too deep now. There was a reason she broke up with Adora. She couldn’t control herself around that girl. Apparently Catra couldn’t control herself away from Adora either. 

Falling in love wasn’t part of the deal. Catra never got attached. She wasn’t allowed to. Adora was just supposed to be a plaything. Someone to help her pass the time. She never expected that she would catch feelings. 

But Adora was so... Adora. Adora made her feel warm inside. Her touch was all Catra needed to slow down and be calm. And her arms. Oof. Those were two other great big reasons. 

_ It was a bad idea, to think you were the one _

But if Catra let Adora in, then everything would get ruined. She couldn’t risk that. And besides, even if she wanted Adora, it had been so long, Catra didn’t even know how to let someone in. How do you tell someone your deepest secrets and fears and trauma without being a burden? Without scaring them off? No. It’s better to leave someone else before they leave you. 

_ Was such a bad idea, ‘cause now everything’s wrong _

But it was too late. Catra could see Adoras car pulling into the parking lot. Catra wiped the frown from her face and her doubts from her mind. 

Adora pulled up next to where Catra was standing, a smirk on her lips. She reached across and opened the door. Catra slid into the passenger seat. 

“Hey Adora.”

“Hi Catra!” Adora’s face broke into a huge smile and Catra couldn’t help but smile back. Adora’s smile was so nice. 

“How was work?” 

“Oh it was mediocre. Someone tried to return a candle they had taken a bite out of. Otherwise everything else is a blur.”

Adora laughed and Catra’s stomach and heart switched places. 

“Uh, how are you?” Catra looked down and tucked her hair into her ear. 

“Better now that you’re here.”

Catra blushed and her heart pounded. “Oh,”

Adora giggled. “But actually I’m serious. I’ve been studying all day and it was terrible.”

“Got a test coming up?”

“Yeah, on Friday I have a Chemistry midterm.”

“Well, good luck!”

“Thanks! So, where do you want to eat?”

“Huh?” 

“You just got off work and I dunno maybe it could be a date?”

Adora went and did it again. Being all chivalrous and considerate and making Catra trust her. 

“A date?” Catra stumbled.

“Sorry! I thought that since you texted, you took back the, ‘I don’t want to be with you, don’t talk to me ever again?’ If you just need a ride home, that’s okay-“

“Adora shut up. Let’s go to the Owl House. I like their noodles.”

“Cool, uh Owl House it is!” 

_ Calling you up was a such a bad idea, I’m totally fucked _

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, save for the radio. Catra and Adora kept stealing glances of the other, both almost talking, but neither of them making use of their vocal chords.

Dinner is better. They talked about silly things and made up stories about the people in. Adora went off on a tangent about annoying gym goers where she worked and Catra suddenly felt. Wrong. Watching Adora wave her hands around talking about how to lift properly, Catra wanted to stab herself in the gut. What was she doing? She was leading poor Adora on again. 

_ It was a bad idea to think I could stop _

Last week, Catra told Adora to forget about her. Loose any expectations that Catra and Adora could be anything. Now here she was, on a date. At least, that’s what she had manipulated Adora into believing. Catra mentally smacked herself. She wasn’t a good person. Adora was too good her. 

_ Was such a bad idea, I can’t get enough _

“Are you okay?” Adora said, snapping Catra out of her state of self hatred.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You just have that look.”

“What look?”

“Like when we’re in calc together and you’re frustrated with a problem so you’re thinking too much about it.”

“Oh, I do that?”

“Yeah. So, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Just uh, full?”

Adora didn’t seem to buy it but shrugged and said “Then, a change of scenery will do.” 

They both paid and made their way out it Adora’s car. 

“Time for an adventure.” Adora smiled.

Catra shook her head and buckled in. Adventures was usually speeding around town and getting lost in neighborhoods and making out somewhere. 

_ It was a bad idea, needing you so late _

Adora revved her car and sped off. Almost immediately, she rolled down all the windows. 

Catras hair was whipping around her face. “Ack! What are you doing!?”

“Come on Catra! Let it out!” Adora tore out her hair tie, stuck her head out the window and screamed. 

“What are you doing!”

“Being free!” Adora’s face was flushed from the wind and her hair was wild. “Try it.”

Catra gave in and yelled at the top of her lungs out of the window. Then they both yelled together. 

_ Was such a bad idea, ‘cause I can’t think straight  _

They drove around a while longer, singing to the radio until Catra blurted out, “let’s go to my place.”

Adora turned down the radio, her face blushed. “Okay!”

_ It was a bad idea to bring you back home _

They stumbled through Catra’s front door and Catra stared into Adora’s eyes, she realized she never wanted Adora to leave. Could she ask that of Adora? Or was she kidding herself?

_ Was such a bad idea, I need to be alone _

Catra locked the door behind her and in flash, Adora had hoisted Catra onto her waist and pushed her against the wall. Adora was kissing Catra’s neck and Catra couldn’t help but moan. 

“Fuck, Adora.”

Adora slipped her hand under Catra’s shirt, her palm gliding against her skin. She undid Catra’s bra with a flick of her fingers and looked into Catra’s eyes and growled. 

“Darling, you’re so pretty it hurts.” And she bit into Catra’s shoulder. 

When Catra came to, Adora had thrown her onto her bed and was kissing down her stomach.

Adora stopped and Catra squeaked in protest. Don’t stop, keep going! She thought.

Adora tore off her shirt and Catras and threw them on the floor. 

“Are you ready for more?”

“Fuck yes.”

Adora pulled down Catra’s pants and kicked them to the floor. She pressed her hand against Catra’s wetness and started to gently rub her clit. At the same time, Catra took Adora’s lips and squeezed her breast. Adoras boobs were so soft and malleable in her hands. 

Then Adora slipped her fingers inside of Catra and Catras heart jumped to her throat.

“Ah, Adora, please.”

“Please what?”

“Fuck meeee” she whined

“But you look so good right now, like this, me wearing you like a ring.” And the Adora found it. That sweet spot. But instead of giving Catra was what she so desperately wanted, nay, needed, Adora played it out, softly pulsing her fingers against Catras walls. 

Finally, Catra became impatient and flipped Adora onto her back and wrapped her hand around her throat. “Fuck you” 

Catra, as ever merciful, released her hand and made her way down Adora’s body until her mouth found its way to a soft, wet, warm pussy. And Catra didn’t hesitate to start devouring her meal. Catra threw Adora’s legs over her shoulders. One hand gripped Adoras waist, the other, squeezing her boob. 

Adora sobbed and squealed as Catras tongue made its way inside of her and she pulled Catras hair and her legs tightened around Catras head. 

Suddenly, the only thing that existed was Catra and Adora. 

Catra let her mouth go with a pop and she crawled on top on Adora and kissed her. “You taste so good. Don’t you agree?” 

Adora tried to answer, but Catra was rolling her clit in between her fingers.

“Fuck, Adora, I love you.” 

And then everything stopped. 

Adora stared up at her, eyes wide. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I-“ 

Adora pulled Catra down onto her chest and kissed her. “I love you too”

“What??”

Adora laughed. “What did you think I was going to say?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t even realize I was saying it! 

And that feeling was back again. The deep sinking feeling that everything was wrong. 

“I have to go.” Catra peeled herself away from Adora.

“Wait what? Don’t go!” Adora held onto Catra. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, it’s me. I can’t mess this up. I can’t be in love with you and you can’t love me because no one could possibly love me!”

“Catra that’s ridiculous! I love you and I know it and frankly, it’s rude that you’re saying I can’t be in love with this beautiful, sexy, badass bitch on top of me.”

Catra laughed. “What?”

Adora smiled at her. “Ever since day one, you’ve been so guarded. I didn’t press because I figured you would share with me when you were ready. But you make me feel warm and safe and I have the urge to cuddle with you naked and if you feel that way too, there’s no reason to leave.”

Catra relaxed in Adora’s arms. “I’ve just been taught my whole life that I can’t trust anyone or they’ll leave me. And I don’t want you to leave me. I’d rather be alone than hurt.”

“I can’t guarantee that I’m not going to leave you, just ask you can’t assure me the same. But I can promise you that I will hold and care for your heart as long as you’ll let me. And I know you’d do the same for me. And plus, this is your house, where are you gonna go?”

“The bathroom? I don’t know I didn’t think that one through. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. Let’s just cuddle?”

“That sounds great.”

Catra hugged Adora and wrapped her legs around her. 

They were both asleep within minutes and they had dreams of dancing with one another.


End file.
